


A Matter of Consideration

by UselessLilium (o0whitelily0o)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Background Poly, Bondage, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0whitelily0o/pseuds/UselessLilium
Summary: When trying out something new, it's important to remember everyone has their own comfort level.





	A Matter of Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Chisato and Hina are the focus of this piece, but everyone in Pastel*Palettes is dating each other, and there's some reference to their relationships with the other girls as well.
> 
> Also, this fic takes place some time after everyone gets together, in a vague college-era I haven't fully thought out yet (I will if I write more).

“Well, Hina-chan,” Chisato said, sitting herself down on the edge of the bed, “Is there anything you’d like to try in particular? Now’s the time to ask.”

Hina looked at her with those wide, sparkling eyes, biting her lower lip in clear excitement as she leaned towards her on hands and knees. “Okay, so, I’m thinking I definitely want my hands tied up over my head. I don’t wanna be able to use them at all, y’know?”

Chisato nearly chuckled - Eve could be enthusiastic too, but she was rarely this specific in her requests. It was refreshing to hear. Instead, she just nodded, reaching over to the bedstand drawer and take the nylon rope out. “Anything else?”

“Oh, could you blindfold me, too? That way, everything’ll be a surprise!”

Hm... it was a little bit of a shame that she wouldn’t get to see how Hina’s eyes lit up during their scene. But seeing how she reacted to not knowing what would come next was enticing on its own. “Very well. In that case, maybe we should do that part first.” She felt around for the scarf in the drawer too, and smiled a little when she caught Hina’s eye. “That way, the rope will be a surprise too.”

Her girlfriend beamed. “Yeah, sounds fun! And, there’s one more thing I thought of...” She scooted forward on the bed, close enough to put her chin on Chisato’s shoulder. “Do you think you could insult me, too?”

Chisato blinked, pausing for a few moments before she retrieved her tools and straightened back up. “Insult you?”

“Yep!” Hina shifted herself, so she could practically coil herself around Chisato and look her in the eye. “I mean, you can come up with some real stingers when you want to. I was thinking I’d love to hear what you could throw at me!” Her gold eyes were glittering, full of curiosity and excitement. “Even if you didn’t really mean it, I bet you could seriously tear me to shreds.”

Chisato didn’t answer right away. She simply unfolded the scarf, smoothing out the wrinkles carefully. It was a nice, soft fabric, and a pretty dark blue. It would look good with Hina’s hair. Still without saying anything, she folded it twice long-ways, and then turned herself so she was facing Hina properly. “Hina-chan,” Chisato said, as she lay the fabric across Hina’s eyes and reached around to tie it good and tight behind her head, “You understand that I only say things like that to people I dislike, correct?”

Hina was still smiling, but she tilted her head - suddenly enough to almost tug the fabric out of Chisato’s hand - and made a confused hum. “Sure, I guess? But this would just be for fun, I already know you don’t hate me or anything like that.”

“...Even if you know that,” Chisato said, giving the knot another tug to make sure it would hold, and then leaned back to smooth the fabric again, letting her fingers brush over where Hina’s eyes were, “I don’t get any enjoyment out of really being cruel towards the people I like.”

“Ehh... even though you’ll do stuff like this?”

The comment stung badly enough to make Chisato flinch. She bit back a sharp retort, reminded herself Hina didn’t always understand how the things she said came across. She wasn’t trying to be hurtful. Chisato took a breath, collected her thoughts. Then placed her own hands over Hina’s, and asked carefully, “...When you do this sort of thing with Aya-chan, or Eve-chan, or Maya-chan, do you feel like you’re treating them badly?”

Hina’s mouth opened a little, then closed it and frowned a little. “I... well, no. I mean, I always make sure I’m doing stuff they like. I wouldn’t ever wanna do something they didn’t.”

“There, see? You already understand,” Chisato said, smiling a little, and pulling both of Hina’s wrists towards her. “There’s many things that you all like, that I enjoy doing as well. I like seeing Aya-chan light up from being the center of attention. And how Eve-chan challenges herself and wants to be pushed to her limits. And how Maya-chan relaxes so easily when she can’t move.” As she wound the rope around Hina’s wrists, she leaned closer and said into her ear, “And I like very much how curious you are, and how honest you are about wanting to try everything, Hina-chan.”

Hina giggled. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” Then, she nuzzled the side of Chisato’s face, to her surprise. “And I love-love-love how you’re strict and have super high standards and work hard trying to help everyone. Even when you pretend you’re not.”

Chisato leaned back with a laugh, and tightened the loop around Hina’s wrists, holding it in place with one hand. The other, she placed against Hina’s cheek. “But, that’s all the more reason why I have no intention of treating the people I like and dislike the same way. It’s...” She hesitated, and sighed a little. But perhaps Hina might understand this. “It’s sometimes a bit difficult, to trust when they say they want what I can offer. As you say, I’m strict. I can be too harsh, or intimidating, and it isn’t always on purpose. If there’s a chance that I’m pushing one of them into this...”

“...I think I kinda get that,” Hina admitted, leaning into Chisato’s touch. She was still smiling, but there was a small waver in her voice. “I mean, I do try to be really careful. But I don’t always... I don’t always get people that great.” Chisato stroked her cheek with her thumb, as Hina’s voice grew quieter, “So, sometimes... it can be a little scary. Wondering if I’m messing up and they aren’t really liking it as much as I am.”

Hearing it from someone else, especially someone as brimming with confidence as Hina normally was, felt like a sigh of relief. “Mm, exactly.” Chisato pushed her hand up further, twining her fingers through Hina’s hair. “And that’s why I’m not comfortable treating any of you the way I’d treat someone I was angry or irritated with. Not for this.” It was an ambiguity she didn’t want. Whether it meant others taking her frustration and anger as flirting, or the people trusting her not being able to tell if she was seriously upset or simply playing, both possible outcomes left her feeling sick and less sure of herself than before.

Hina nodded. “Okay, yeah, that makes sense,” she said, before grinning a little and adding, “But you do know you could’ve just said ‘I’m not up for that’, right?”

Chisato ‘hmph’ed lightly, and with the hand still holding the rope pushed Hina back, easing her down the rest of the way with her hand behind her head. “Perhaps. But for something like this, I’d rather make my position as clear as possible.” Then she pulled the rope and Hina’s wrists up over Hina’s head. Her girlfriend didn’t quite gasp, but her breath caught for a moment, and then burst into a full grin again when Chisato leaned over her to tie her wrists to the bedpost. “Besides,” Chisato said when she was finished, “When someone’s willing to put herself entirely in my hands...” She leaned down, pressing her forehead to Hina’s, “I’d say that kind of bravery deserves a fitting reward, don’t you?”

At that, Hina laughed. “Ooh, careful, now you’ve got my expectations all up!” There was really no hiding it. Even though Chisato couldn’t see her eyes, Hina continued to sparkle. Chisato smiled, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“There’s no need to warn me,” she said, pulling back just enough to speak clearly, “I have every intention of meeting them.”


End file.
